


just for tonight

by godjihoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, squint real real hard and maybe you'll see visoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: sooyoung's one night stand turns out to be her new boss





	just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been in my drafts forever and only now decided to finish it, i hope y'all enjoy it

Sooyoung finishes the drink that’s in her hands and once she’s done, she immediately calls out for the bartender and orders another. She’s trying to get herself buzzed enough so that she’ll gain the courage to talk to the beautiful brunette that she knows has been eyeing her since she entered.

 

“Thank you,” Sooyoung’s send the man a polite smile and reaches inside her purse to grab the money that she needed to pay for the drink.

 

“I’ll pay for her.”

 

Sooyoung froze after hearing the woman’s soft voice, she doesn’t need to turn around to know who the woman was and when Sooyoung glances to her side, she’s not surprised to find the familiar face gazing at her. The woman sent her a smile and she can feel the racing of her heart, she looked even more beautiful when she smiled.

 

“My name is Haseul,” the woman turned to the bartender and ordered a drink that Sooyoung couldn’t quite make out the name of. “What’s a beautiful girl like you doing here all by herself?” Haseul’s lips curve into a smile, which grows wider at the sight of the girl’s cheeks darkening.

 

“Just needed a distraction,” Sooyoung replies, her heart was racing much faster after hearing the compliment and she starts to wonder how her heart could beat so fast for someone she barely knew. “Really?” Haseul raises the glass to her lips and Sooyoung takes notice of the smirk that plays on her lips.

 

Sooyoung licks her lip and her gaze drops to Haseul’s lips for a quick second. “Seems like you need one too, with the way you were eyeing me the whole night.” Sooyoung copied Haseul’s action and took a another sip of her own drink

 

Haseul laughs quietly at her words, maybe she thought right, maybe Sooyoung had a little bit of a bite in her. “Well, with a girl like yourself. How could I not.” Her lips curved into a smile, despite the dark lightening of the club, she still managed to pick up the blush that appeared on Sooyoung’s cheeks.

 

Haseul’s smile grew wider, somehow the woman in front of her was alluring yet adorable at the same time, the girl would reply so boldly, only to end up blushing whenever she returned with something stronger. Haseul watched as Sooyoung opened her mouth to respond, but she shut it closed almost immediately, and she could tell the girl had no idea you how to respond.

 

A chuckle escaped her lips, Haseul took in Sooyoung’s features and soon enough her gaze landed on the girl’s lips. “You’re so adorable that you make me want to kiss you.” She takes in the darkening of Sooyoung’s cheeks and smiles when the girl reacted like she’d hope.

 

Sooyoung downed her drink and along with that she hoped she had enough liquid courage to go through with it, “Then why don’t you do it.” She turned to face Haseul, a smile on her lips as her gaze also landed on the girl’s lips. Haseul’s smile grew at that, especially now that Sooyoung had leaned forward just enough.

 

The tension was building between them and neither of them moved, a silent challenge at who would make the first move. Minutes passed, and still neither of them moved. Then the song changed, it was your typical track about sex and girls and that alone was enough to urge them into finally making a move.

 

Before either of them knew it, they were leaning into each other, both taken by the other’s gaze. Haseul’s eyes wandered towards Sooyoung’s plump red lips, only drawing her in the more she looked. There were no words said between them and it didn’t take long for Haseul to take Sooyoung’s lips with her own.

 

The music and the people around them disappeared slowly and all Sooyoung could hear was the beating of her own heart. She could feel the familiar heat pooling in her abdomen, Sooyoung didn’t think such a simple kiss could affect her this much.

 

She reluctantly pulled away, her breathing heavy and judging by the red on Haseul’s lips, she figures that her makeup has been lipstick has been ruined too. “Do you want to come back to my place?” Sooyoung is hesitant and starts to worry just a little bit.

 

She’s unsure if she what she said was too forward, she wasn’t used to these kind of scenarios. Especially ones that involved her asking a stranger to spend the night with her. The smile on Haseul’s lips tells her that what she had said was right. “I thought you’d never ask,” Haseul’s smile grows wider at the sight of Sooyoung blushing and she suddenly can’t wait for what the night will bring.

 

Sooyoung grabs her purse and immediately laces her fingers with Haseul’s before dragging the girl to the exit.

 

++

  

Sooyoung doesn’t know what came over her, but the moment she closed her apartment door, her lips were already on Haseul’s with her arms wrapped around the woman’s neck. Haseul stumbled from the force but it didn’t take her long to respond, a smile playing on her lips as she returned the kiss with same amount of passion.

 

The kiss was slow at first, and sort of hesitant on Sooyoung’s part. Even if she initiated the kiss, it didn’t mean that she was going to be aggressive from the start. All she wanted to do was taste Haseul and so she continued to kiss her slowly.

 

She could feel Haseul swiping her tongue against her bottom lip and Sooyoung immediately gave the girl access, and she couldn’t stop the quiet moan that left her lips when Haseul deepened the kiss.

 

Kissing Haseul felt so good, and it took all of her energy to pull away. Her eyes were in a daze and she sent Haseul a smile before dragging the girl towards her bedroom. With each step they took, kisses were stolen and pieces of clothing had managed to make its way onto the floor. Before they knew it, Haseul had pinned Sooyoung against her bed.

 

“Let me make you feel good tonight,” Haseul whispered into her ear, not missing soft gasp that escaped Sooyoung’s lips. It made her smile, she didn’t think a girl like Sooyoung would be under her, usually girl’s like her managed to make her squirm instead.

 

But the thought only made her hotter, and without a second thought she captured Sooyoung’s lips with her own, the girl responding almost immediately with her fingers in her hair. She groaned at the feeling of Sooyoung tugging at her hair, only prompting her attach her lips to the girl’s neck and pepper her with kisses.

 

Some were soft and some were rough, and Sooyoung made a note to herself to cover her neck with makeup in the morning. She’s not sure how many marks the woman above her would be leaving tonight and honestly Sooyoung didn’t really care.

 

++

 

 Haseul’s tongue was slow and teasing, and Sooyoung knew that the girl was playing with her, trying to get some kind of reaction out of her. It worked though, because it wasn’t long before her fingers were in Haseul’shair, tugging gently so that the girl knew what she wanted without her having to say it.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Haseul moved away from her clit and started to plant tender kisses across her thigh, stopping occasionally so that she could mark Sooyoung’s soft skin. The moan that escaped Sooyoung’s lips only prompted her to continue, her kisses trailed back closer to the source of Sooyoung’s sweetness.

 

Haseul felt the girl tense up beneath her, and she chuckled lowly at the reaction. “Now, now.” Haseul’s teased and she moved away, back to planting kisses across the girl’s thigh, her lips making contact with Sooyoung’s skin ever so gently.

 

“If you don’t tell me then I won’t do it.” Haseul sent Sooyoung a smirk and the girl nearly went over the edge with that simple look. They had been playing this game for a couple of hours now and Sooyoung didn’t care about winning anymore, she just wanted Haseul’s mouth on her clit.

 

“I want you to make me come.”

 

Haseul left one final mark, a smile playing on her lips. “That’s all I needed to hear,” Sooyoung gasped at the feeling of Haseul’s tongue on her slit, and just like before her tongue moved expertly against her folds. The moans that escaped her lips only urged Haseul even more, and the woman decided that she would finally let Sooyoung have what she wanted.

 

A hard press against her clit and Sooyoung let out a particular loud moan and she was sure that her neighbours had heard her. She covered her mouth in embarrassment, her cheeks turning red at the thought of seeing the other people in her building the next morning.

 

Haseul reached out with her arm and gently removed the hand that covered her face. “Don’t think about them, I want to hear you moan for me.” Sooyoung’s cheeks darkened even more after hearing Haseul’s words, especially now that the woman didn’t break the eye contact that she was giving her.

 

Sooyoung was about to look away, the embarrassment getting too much for her but Haseul gently cupped her cheek and turned her attention back to her. Haseul held her gaze and Sooyoung let out another moan, the girl’s tongue picked up its pace and with Haseul teasing her entrance with her free hand, Sooyoung moaned once again.

 

“Talk to me, baby.” Haseul’s hot breath made contact with her clit and Sooyoung inhaled deeply at the feeling. “Fuck,” she muttered, her hips were starting to move on their own but Haseul immediately stopped that with her hand, causing Sooyoung to moan softly at the action.

 

“I need your fingers.”

 

Haseul smirked after hearing Sooyoung whine and soon enough she slid two fingers inside. The moan that she received urged her on and Haseul started to move her fingers at a steady pace, her lips back on Sooyoung’s clit and sucking gently.

 

“Oh my god,” another moan escaped Sooyoung’s lips and she could tell that she was getting closer, she didn’t want Haseul to stop now and she reached out to run her fingers through the woman’s hair. “Please don’t stop,” she begged and Haseul only responded with another finger and a faster pace.

 

Haseul could feel Sooyoung’s breathing getting heavier, knowing that it wouldn’t take long until the girl beneath her finally came. She moved away her lips away from Sooyoung’s clit and trailed kisses until she was pressing rough kisses against the skin of the girl’s neck. Haseul curled her fingers, a smirk on her lips when the Sooyoung moaned for her once again.

 

She went back to pressing kissing on Sooyoung’s slit, her tongue moving up and down as she did so, and Haseul couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips. “Are you ready to come for me?” She asked and the whine that Sooyoung let out was all Haseul needed to hear.

 

Haseul’s fingers pushed deeper inside Sooyoung, and with her mouth back on her clit, it wasn’t long until Sooyoung was moaning. Her vision faded to black and Sooyoung didn’t want the pleasure to end, she started grinding her hips against Haseul’s mouth, wanting the girl to make her come again.

 

Haseul chuckled at Sooyoung’s actions, deciding to indulge in her movements, she picked her pace up again but this time her lips were on Sooyoung’s thighs. And like before, the girl beneath her came undone and moaned out her pleasure.

 

She let Sooyoung ride out her high with her fingers, and when she was done Haseul lapped away her juices and cleaned the girl up. Sooyoung’s quiet moans was all that could be heard in the quiet room and Haseul couldn’t help the proud smile that made its way onto her face.

 

Sooyoung collapsed onto the bed, her breathing heavy and her body still hot. She doesn’t remember the last time she felt that good and she doesn’t think that she’s ever met a girl that’s managed to fuck her so well. Sooyoung sent Haseul a lazy smile and she cupped the girl’s cheeks and lifted her up so that she could kiss her.

 

A soft moan escaped her lips, the taste of Haseul mixed with the taste of her only made her kiss the girl harder. She felt Haseul caress the skin of her hips tenderly and it wasn’t long before their kiss slowed down and Haseul was the first to pull away.

 

“Why is it that you still look beautiful like this?” Haseul teased, a laugh escaping her lips after Sooyoung sent her a look. “Don’t tease me,” Sooyoung whined, her eyes were starting to feel heavy, all she wanted to do now was fall asleep.

 

“Rest now,” Haseul’s voice was soft and comforting, and it didn’t take long for Sooyoung to listen and fall into dreamland. Haseul smiled at the sight and moved the duvet to cover Sooyoung so that she wouldn’t get cold.

 

She was starting to feel exhausted too and Haseul thought it wouldn’t hurt to sleep for a little bit, so she laid down beside Sooyoung, her arm wrapping around the girl’s waist. She shut her eyes and soon enough, Haseul had fallen asleep too.

  

++

 

Haseul brushed away the hair that had been covering Sooyoung’s face, a faint smile on her lips at the sight of the girl sleep next to her. Usually she’d have these one night stands and slip away during the night, but there was something about the girl that made her want to stay and get to know her beyond their encounter.

 

The beeping of her phone took her out of her thoughts and Haseul sighed after reading the messages that her assistant had sent, reminding her of what was on her schedule for the day. Haseul hesitated for a moment before planting a gentle kiss on Sooyoung’s cheek, she quietly left the bed and quickly gathered her things.

 

Haseul made sure to leave a note behind with her number written on it before leaving, and she hoped that Sooyoung would call her afterwards.

 

 ++

  

“So this is where you’ll be working, just let me know if you have any issues.” Jinsoul sent her a friendly smile and Sooyoung felt just a little calmer after hearing that. “Thank you, Jinsoul-ssi.” Sooyoung smiled and watched as the blonde walked away before sitting down and logging onto the computer in front of her.

 

“Jiwoo, tell Vivi that I want that report on my desk first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

The soft voice had caught Sooyoung’s attention, her body tensing just a little at how familiar it sounded, she starts to think that maybe she had just imagined it. Did Haseul have that much of an affect on her because of last night that she was starting to hear her voice.

 

She took in a deep breath and cleared her thoughts, she needed to focus her attention back onto her work, especially since she was the newest employee. Sooyoung didn’t want to make a bad first impression on the first day.

 

“And let her know that Jinsoul’s in her office.”

 

There it was again and Sooyoung was sure now that her brain wasn’t coming up with this, she looked behind her, and she froze at the sight of Haseul nearing her. Sooyoung wasn’t quick enough and Haseul had caught her before she could turn around to avoid her.

 

She could tell her cheeks were darkening, and it wasn’t because of the memories of last night. Haseul had looked beautiful in the dress she wore yesterday evening, but the sight of Haseul in suit did something to Sooyoung.

 

Her heart started to race at the thought of wanting to take the suit off of her, and Sooyoung was sure now that she was blushing hard enough that it matched the colour of her dress. She was so lost in thought and she nearly screamed when she felt someone tap her shoulder gently.

 

Sooyoung turned around, only to be met with Haseul sending her the sweetest smile. “Sooyoung-ssi, can you come with me to my office. I just want to have a chat with you.” She didn’t miss the smirk that Haseul sent her and Sooyoung replied almost immediately, stuttering as she did so. She watched Haseul walk away and Sooyoung stood up, her steps picking up as she followed Haseul into her office.


End file.
